The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method of an engine, and more particularly, to a control an engine provided, in its intake passage, with a throttle valve which is driven by a throttle valve control device such as a DC motor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei4-101037 discloses a control apparatus of an engine which realizes engine torque required by a driver (which will be referred to as "required torque" hereinafter). This apparatus calculated the required torque of the driver based on a depressing amount of an accelerator pedal which is the accelerator operating amount. Based on the calculated required torque, a throttle valve opening degree and a fuel injection amount are set, and the required torque is realized using the intake air amount, in accordance with the set throttle valve opening degree, and the set fuel injection amount.